Massacre à la tronçonneuse
by Sirpics
Summary: Sasuke et Naruto se retrouvent perdu dans une forêt, et là Naruto à la bonne idée d'entrer dans une maison à l'allure douteuse d'après Sasuke...Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Hmm...p'tain! Bon, on va juste dire que Masashi Kishimoto se fait bien trop de blé sur le dos de Sasuke et Naruto (particulièrement) pour me donner ces personnages!

**Résumé :** Sasuke et Naruto se retrouvent perdu dans une forêt, et là Naruto a la bonne idée d'entrer dans une maison à l'allure douteuse d'après Sasuke...Yaoi

**Genre : **Humour/Général (on pourrait aller jusqu'à la parody je crois)

**Rating **: M

**Auteur :** **Naruto Uchiwa** et **YaoiRakuen**

**Note** : Bon...je sais pas si certain mais moi (**Naruto Uchiwa**) a posté plusieurs fics ces derniers jours, au contraire de **YaoiRakuen**! (_**Jack**_ : Tu peux parler ! _**Pics**_ : Oh, mais ferme-là, c'est vrai, t'as tes fics écrites et tes lecteurs qui attendent, mais t'as la flemme de taper sur le clavier! Alors c'est pour qui le boulot, hein ? C'est pour Bibiche! _**Jack**_ : Mais oui Darling _**Pics**_ : Pourrais-tu la fermer très chère ?) et non ma flemme n'est pas guérite c'est simplement parce que j'ai fini ma dissertation à l'avance et que comme dit dans une autre fic, je ne pourrais plus poster dans les prochains jours!

**Titre : Massacre à la tronçonneuse **

**Chapitre 1** :_ Forêt pourrie!_

La densité des arbres rendaient impossible la contemplation du ciel, leur hauteur était telle que seul le feuillage vert faisait office de ciel. La faune d'habitude si vivante était à présent inexistante, aucune forme de vie animale ne manifestait sa présence, seul le silence était maître...

" - PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE SALETE DE MERDE

Bon, peut-être pas en fait...

- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de me séparer du clébard et de gros sourcil ?! FUCK! Hurla un jeune homme blond, debout sur un rocher, visiblement entrain de scruter les horizons dans l'espoir de retrouver son chemin.

Il faisait effectivement partie de ces gens qui ne savaient pas qu'une carte et une boussole pouvaient se révéler utiles.

Notre blondinet, qui en réalité s'appelait Naruto Uzumaki, est un élève originaire de Tokyo et étudie au lycée Générale et Technologique de Konoha. Pour fêter la fin de leur année de terminale, la classe de celui-ci avait prévu un petit voyage de fin d'année. Leurs professeurs Iruka et Kakashi s'étaient portés volontaires pour les accompagner en Amérique du Sud, plus précisément au Texas. Oui, au Texas car leur budget était excessivement limité depuis que leur directrice Tsunade avait perdu la moitié au casino et Kakashi un bon cinquième en « achats de bouquins pas nets ». CQFD, au lieu du super trop cool voyage à Mexico, Naruto et sa classe faisaient une chasse au trésor pourrie, dans une forêt pourrie, dans une région paumée pourrie dans un Texas pourri.

Bref, vous avez compris le principe

Seul dans cette forêt, Naruto commençait lentement à avoir peur. Soudain, un cri perçant et étrangement féminin retentit dans la forêt, faisant s'envoler une nuée d'oiseau dans les alentours. C'est sous le regard effaré du blond qu'un pigeon sur une branche semblait s'apprêter à s'envoler, valises en aile.

- AHHH! Non hein! Ras le bol! J'me casse! Si c'est pas les loups! Les renards! Les chasseurs! (quel connard ceux là avec leur fusil de mes deux, toujours à me tirer du plomb dans les fesses) c'est les banshee! Et puis quoi encore ?! Râla le piaf. Il colla un autocollant « from Texas to Canada » sur sa valise et une nouvelle série de hurlements stridents se fit entendre. Une veine pulsa sur la tête de l'animal :

- PUTAIN DE BANSHEE DE MES FESSES PLEINES DE PLOMB!!! Cria-t-il avant de s'envoler à tire d'ailes, une expression colérique sur la face. Naruto tiqua. Même les pigeons étaient pas nets...

Un autre hurlement retentit...étais-ce un loup-garou ? Non, bien sûr, les loups-garous ne sortent qu'à la pleine lune...Comme si une petite voix lui avait dit de relever la tête, il leva les yeux vers le ciel ...merde...la nuit était déjà tombée et derrière les nuages il put apercevoir que...remerde...la lune était pleine...

Il sursauta, un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de sa gorge, en face de lui, le buisson bougeait...il recula prudemment...doucement...une jambe après l'autre...voilà...tout doucement...euh, c'était quoi ça ? Il venait de se cogner sur une surface dur et...

- AHHHHHHH!

Une main à la blancheur cadavérique venait de se poser sur son épaule, l'enserrant, il put sentir émaner la froideur de ce membre. Il déglutit, tourna sa tête lentement...prêt à affronter dignement la mort.

- AHHHHHH! Cria-t-il aussi fort que ses cordes vocales lui permettait, son cœur avait manqué un battement...Sasuke Uchiwa

- Sasuke! J'ai cru voir un Yéti!

Sasuke se demanda vaguement s'il avait oublié de s'épiler ce matin, avant de lancer un regard noir au crétin blond en face de lui qui avait la stupidité de le comparer à un monstre. Naruto tressaillit en sentant les ondes Made in Uchiwa se dégager de son rival et complètement inconscient de sa futur et hypothétique mort, il continua

- Il aurait peut-être mieux valu le Yéti!

Alors que le corbeau allait sérieusement tâcher sa chemise cacharel de rouge, un nouveau hurlement résonna

- AHHHHH! Le blond hurla si fort que la dernière population d'oiseau qui vivait dans la forêt avaient sans doute aussi migrés au Canada, puis automatiquement il sauta sur la personne la plus proche de lui pour lui apporter de la sécurité. Instinctivement, Sasuke tendit les bras, c'est ainsi que Naruto se retrouva dans les bras de Sasuke, style marié

- Sasuke sauve moi!

- Non, dit-il en relâchant le blond qui alla se prendre une gamelle magistrale sur le sol, ou s'écraser comme un steack (c'est au choix)

- T'...es...t'es...si cruel!!! Je suis sûr que c'est une chauve-souris, un loup-garou, un yéti des montagnes, ou tiens pire...un cafard!

Sasuke se demanda comment pouvait-on trouvait un cafard plus dangereux qu'un loup ou un yéti avant de se rappeler qu'il s'agissait de Naruto, il répondit en soupirant

- Non, c'était juste Sakura et Ino

Naruto s'imaginait la scène

_Une silhouette sombre virevoltait à travers la forêt lugubre, elle semblait plus monstrueuse qu'humaine, tout son corps était recourbé dans une position animale, alors qu'elle courrait à la vitesse d'un chasseur prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Les obstacles que composaient la forêt ne semblait nullement la déranger, elle se déplaçait avec une aisance stupéfiante qu'avait dû lui apporter l'expérience. S__es griffes aussi acéraient que des lames de rasoir étaient capables de fendre l'air au point d'entendre le sifflement du vent. Ses crocs luisant étincelaient à lueur de la lune et le liquide carmin qui s'en écoulait rougissait ses lèvres glacées. Ses longs cheveux roses, ébouriffés de sa course effrénée, semblait presque être en apesanteur. Mais en vérité, rien de tout cela n'était visible dans la profondeur presque noir de la forêt, seul ses yeux animaient de flammes aussi maléfique que pouvaient l'être celle de l'enfer resplendissait dans la nuit._

_A ses côtés, son homologue blonde la suivait à la manière d'une lionne à qui on allait prendre son territoire._

Naruto sortit de sa transe visuelle débile et se mit à flageoler comme un flanc au caramel pas assez consistant. Il comprenait un peu mieux Sasuke...brrr! Horreur! Celui-ci le regarda avec une mine blasée

- Dobe, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Bah...euh...c'est-à-dire que...Dit-il en se grattant la joue, gêné

- Tu t'es perdu ? Répondit Sasuke avec un sourire narquois

- NON! Je sais juste plus où je suis!

- Ça veut dire la même chose crétin!

- Et toi alors ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Sasuke Uchiwa se serait perdu par hasard ? Ricana Naruto

- Hn...grommela Sasuke, pas question de lui dire qu'il avait tenté d'échapper à Sakura et Ino, sa fierté en prenait déjà un sacré coup. On ferait mieux de trouver un endroit où dormir!

- En sécurité! Ajouta le blond

- Ouais, en attendant demain, ils finiront bien par venir nous chercher...

Ils pensèrent tout à coup à Kakashi-senseï, sûrement entrain de tripoter Iruka-senseï, donc trop occupés pour penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre...

Gros blanc...

- Marchons vers le nord! Prenons ta boussole! S'exclama Naruto avec un grand sourire crispé

Sasuke hésita (on le comprend) avant d'acquiescer et se mettre en route, confiant sa boussole au blond...

...

...

...C'est après plus de deux heures de marche que le ténébreux se douta qu'il ce passait un truc pas rond, voir même carrément douteux.

- Dobe, attends...

- Hein? Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke et le vit sortir sa gourde, un trombone, et ramasser une feuille.

- Tu fous quoi là? Demanda le blond

...

Sasuke creusa un petit creux dans la terre, versa la flotte, posa la feuille à la surface et le trombone dessus. Au bout d'un moment, le trombone pivota vers la direction opposée à celle qu'indiquait la boussole du blond...

- Ça fait deux heures qu'on va vers le sud!

- Quoi ?! S'étonna le blond

Sasuke se leva avec un regard méga suspicieux et plissa des paupières en dévisageant Naruto

- Tu as un objet en métal sur toi?

- Euuuuh...

Naruto rougit un peu et sortit de la poche de sa veste ce qui ressemblait foutrement à un...

- FER A LISSER ! NARUTO JE VAIS TE...

- Tu sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir les cheveux qui frisottent à cause de l'humidité ! C'est horrible! Impossible à coiffer!

- Bah on peut toujours se diriger grâce à la mousse qui pousse sur la cime des arbres, elle pousse en direction du nord! Continua le blond

- Comment tu sais ça toi ? Demanda Sasuke en haussant un sourcil

- Je l'ai vu dans Bob l'éponge

- Je me disais aussi...

Grâce à l'incroyable fer à lisser de Naruto, ils se retrouvèrent à marcher durant des heures, sans destination dans la forêt silencieuse, 'fin silencieuse plus pour très longtemps

- Sasuke!

- ...

- Sasuke! Tu m'écoutes ou non ?!

- Non

- Bâtard! 'fin bref! J'ai faim!

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, l'air de dire _« qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Je vais pas me changer en steack! »_

- Sasuke!

- Hn

- T'es comestible ?

Sasuke le frappa d'une claque derrière la tête avant que ce crétin ne se mette à tâter sa chair pour voir si elle était assez tendre pour lui...

- De toute façon, je m'en fou! T'as obligé un goût infecte! Je suis sûr que t'as du cholestérol!

- Je suis parfait! S'indigna Sasuke, en plus je préfèrerais me manger moi que te manger toi! Bidon à ramen!

- Bâtard! J'ai bon goût!

- Bien sûr, un plat de roi tant que tu y es!

- Oui! Et n'oublie pas! Tu n'es pas un roi!

- Pfff

- Connard!

Et le chemin continua ainsi. Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto se mit à sautiller comme un taré...ça y est, il s'est enfin rendu compte qu'il était fou. Sasuke était quelque peu surpris qu'il s'en rende compte aussi tardivement.

- Sasuke ! Un 5 étoiles! Cria Naruto en montrant une vieille baraque méga glauque du doigt, était-ce lui ou l'écriteau venait de choir? De la fumée s'échappait du toit, et il n'y avait pas de cheminée...

- Je doute...

- Allez viens! Je suis sûr qu'on trouvera à manger, ça m'évitera de faire un remake d'Hannibal Lecter avec toi!

A la vue des cochons qui avait l'air d'entrer en concurrence avec la maigreur quasi anorexique d'Eva Longoria, il se mit à douter...

- Naruto, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Tout à coup, il se mit à pleuvoir et un éclair vint frapper l'arbre à côté de Naruto

- Tu vois! Même le ciel est avec moi! On doit entrer!

- Je dirais que c'est l'Enfer ouais...geignit Sasuke

Naruto accourut vers la demeure comme s'il voyait Itac...euh...Pamela Anderson en vrai. Sasuke grogna, ce crétin n'avait aucune éducation!

- Dobe! Tu ne peux pas débarquer chez les gens comme dans une boîte! Et vu la pauvreté de cet endroit, je doute même qu'ils possèdent de quoi vivre pour eux-mêmes

- Mais non, radin! Ils sont pas tous égoïste comme toi! Allez vieeeeeeens!

- Non merci, je n'ai pas envie de me faire jeter dehors

- Tant pis pour toi! Tu te feras arrêter pour non-assistance à personne en danger!

- Pardon ? Demanda-t-il en clignant des yeux, qu'est-ce que ce crétin avait encore imaginait?

Bah oui...imagine que c'est un fou! Un psychopathe! Un assassin à la peau écorchée vive, un violeur d'enfant qui vit là ou pire...un écologiste!

Mais il avait que ce genre d'exemple douteux en tête cet idiot !

- Bah alors il te tuera, mais je serais gentil, je poserais des fleurs sur ta tombe.

- BÂTARD! Cria Naruto rouge de colère en se dirigeant vers la « maison »

Sasuke gémit, sa conscience l'avait laissé en paix durant 18 années! Alors pourquoi se manifestait-elle à ce moment ?! Merde, il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser Naruto seul! Ce crétin était capable de se perdre dans une épicerie! Et puis remerde, ce blond avait été son rival depuis sa première couche...putain de conscience de merde!

Sasuke courut le rejoindre, alors que Naruto allait frapper à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même, un bruit mécanique fit serrer les dents aux deux compères. Ils levèrent les yeux vers une forme qui se tenait dans l'embrasure...

- AAAAAAAAH!

**À suivre...**

* * *

__

Dans les coulisses, remarques et interrogations très philosophiques de Pics et Jack (si vous en avez rien à foutre, lisez pas! Comme ça vous nous les casseraient pas! (si vous pouviez bien sûr ù_ù)

**_Jack_** : Un piaf a une expression ?

_**Pics **_: Ce qui te choque c'est si le piaf à une expression...le premier truc qui te choque c'est pas qu'un pigeon n'est pas connue pour causer?

**_Jack _**: Hmm, certes...

**_Pics _**: Maintenant...j'en ai marre de tes comparaisons avec les flancs au caramel pas assez consistant!!!

**_Jack _**: Tu peux parler l'écologiste...en tout cas, moi je comprends tout à fait Naruto martyrisé par un bâtard...

**_Pics _**: Je dois comprendre quelque chose là ?

**_Jack _**: Mais noooooooon! Pourquoi, t'as fait quelque chose qui te le fait penser ?

**_Pics _**: Ahlalala, pauvre Sasuke, devoir se coltiner un crétin pareil à longueur de journée!

**_Jack _**: Je dois comprendre un truc là ?

_**Pics **_: Mais nooooooon! Pourquoi t'as fait quelque chose qui te le fait penser ?

_**Jack **_: Malheur!

**_Pics _**: Ptain!

_**Pics**_ : Non mais là j'y crois pas...J'ai honte...

**_Jack_** :...Si honte...

**_Pics_** :...tellement honte...Jack, t'es prête ?

_**Jack**_ : Yep! En total synchronisation...1...

_**Pics**_ : ...2...

**_Jack_** ...3 !

_**Pics et Jack**_ : LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS AUX HONTEUSES!

(surtout que certains extraits de cette fic sont véridique! Ce n'est pas une monumentale connerie!)

A+

Naruto Uchiwa, qui se noie dans ses conneries ces derniers temps, (entre rêve et piaf qui cause)

A+

YaoiRakuen


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Pas à nous! Non hein ! Toujours pas!

**Note **: Sur ce coup-ci, le chapitre vient de **Naruto Uchiwa**, en effet, vous aurez une alternance d'auteur entre chaque chapitre donc le prochain reviendra à **Yaoi Rakuen. **Je suis désolée pour la longue attente, vraiment désolée, je ne me doutais pas que j'allais autant la zapper! Et je remercie tous ceux qui se donnent la peine de reviewer! Enfin! Désolée, si ce chapitre est court, mais c'est de la faute de Yaoi Rakuen...ouiiiiiiiii, la tienne greuh! Vu que cette fic est faite pour rire bah...voilà quoi ^^'

Bref! Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 2**

« Sasuke là! Un cafard! » Cria Naruto, horrifié en pointant du doigt l'affreux insecte qui le narguait là, sur cet escalier pourri, rongé par les mythes comme s'il était un roi...euh, il le regardait de haut là ?

Sasuke oublia quelques secondes sa terreur pour ouvrir la bouche d'incrédulité, qu'est-ce qu'il était con. Il passa deux doigts sous le menton du blond pour lui relever la tête et lui montrer la silhouette qui se tenait debout devant la porte et qui méritait sans doute plus son attention qu'un cafard qui semblait les narguer.

« Oh! Salut! » S'exclama Naruto, en clignant des yeux. Ah, la nature l'avait pas gâté! Dieu ce qu'il était gros, énorme qu'il vous disait! Il avait sérieusement besoin d'une cure diététique. Il faisait au moins 3 fois sa taille et son poids. Quand Naruto releva la tête vers son visage, il manqua de reculer de dégoût, son visage était caché par un épais masque en fer, qui ne laissait apercevoir que ce qui semblait être une bouche et ses yeux, mais avec ça il pouvait déjà se faire une idée. Ses yeux étaient étonnement grands, entourés d'un rose particulièrement prononcés et surtout très ridés...oh putain...ce mec n'avait pas de paupières ? Non, mais là c'était l'esthéticienne qu'il lui fallait! Malgré l'obscurité, il pouvait deviner un tablier de boucher qui recouvrait tous son corps, bien qu'il en doutait quelque peu, parce qu'il n'était pas sur que ce truc ait été un jour blanc, du sang séché l'ornait comme une décoration, recouvrant tous ses vêtements, même un énorme pantalon, si énorme qu'il semblait être trop large même pour lui, ainsi qu'une grosse veste de chasseur. Il baissa ses yeux sur ses mains, et pencha la tête curieux, il s'avança quand subitement ses gestes se figèrent, ses mains étaient plus grosses et plus rouges que la normal...l'odeur vint lui agresser les narines, ça sentait...la mort...oh putain, un cadavre aurait sentit mieux. Naruto s'avança encore un peu, et la lueur de la vieille lampe derrière l'homme lui permit enfin de le voir et merde...il plaça sa main devant sa bouche pour empêcher la bile de lui montait, sa main était recouvert de bout de chair et semblait être en...putréfaction ?

« Aaaaaaaah! »

Sasuke roula des yeux, dieu merci, il avait comprit...amen!

La peau de sa main était totalement scarifiée, sa propre chair n'existait plus, elle était remplacée par d'autres bouts qui d'après la couleur ne devait pas être la sienne, même des boyaux et...oh putain...des asticots grouillaient sur lui! Ses lèvres étaient inexistantes, remplacées par de la chair morte.

« Waouh! Trop cool le déguisement pour Halloween! » Siffla Naruto, impressionné.

Sasuke manqua de pleurer, il vit « l'homme », mettre une main derrière son dos, et là sa bonne conscience prit soudain une année sabbatique à Hawaï sous un palmier avec un petit cocktail...le corbeau entreprit d'aller la rejoindre! Lentement, sans faire de bruit, il recula, un pied après l'autre, tout doucement, oui c'est ça, il avait peut-être encore une chance de s'en sortir...sans faire de bruit...allez...

« Sasuke! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Naruto, naïvement.

« L'homme » (non en fait s'en était pas un) se retourna et grogna comme une bête féroce ou -un ours constipé qui avait eu un régime composé de poussière...poussière et ah oui...poussière, bah, il le fallait pour avoir une voix aussi roque, d'après Naruto- Le blond tressaillit...oh putain, qu'est-ce qu'il puait de la bouche! Il vit les grosses bottes de l'homme se déplacer lentement, le plancher grinçait, menaçant de craquer à chaque instant...oh! Le cafard s'était carapaté, observa Sasuke...même un insecte de la taille d'un petit poids avait plus d'intelligence que Naruto...d'ailleurs celui-là!

« Merde! Naruto! Crétin! Si on crève pas, tués par ce monstre je te jure que je tues moi-même! »

« Mais non, Sasuke! T'inquiète pas! C'est juste Halloween! » Dit Naruto, en regardant son rival comme si c'était qu'un gros con.

Sasuke soupira, non, non, là, la stupidité n'avait rien avoir...il était handicapé, c'est tout, un putain d'handicapé! Ça ne pouvait décemment pas être juste de la stupidité!

Il n'y croyait pas mais, alors que ce fou allait les étrangler, les éviscérer ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, il sortit son portable pour montrer la date à Naruto, au lieu de retenter de fuir. Le blond blêmit à vue d'œil.

« Merde! Sasuke! C'est pas Halloween! »

L'Uchiwa haussa un sourcil, l'air de dire « non, tu crois? »

« Oh putain! Sasuke! C'est un fou! Tous ce sang...Oh merde c'est un meurtrier! Un...Un serial-killer! » Cria Naruto, terrifié.

Deuxième haussement de sourcil qui signifiait « non, tu crois ? »

« Pourquoi on s'enfuit pas ? » Cria le blond, paniqué...

...Et pour la première fois depuis des années, Sasuke Uchiwa, réputé pour être le plus grand glaçon de tous le lycée de Konoha...pleura...

Naruto tâta l'obscurité, à la recherche d'un kleenex ou un truc dans le genre, quand il mit soudain la main sur quelque chose d'assez poisseux, mais bon, ça semblait avoir la texture d'un tissu. Il le tendit à Sasuke.

« Merci » Sanglota Sasuke avant de se moucher dedans, quand il fut tirer brutalement de ces mains, avec une force et une vitesse inouïe.

« Aaaaaaaaah! » Cria-t-il en ouvrant les yeux...non, le crétin n'avait pas été assez...euh...crétin, pour lui refiler le tablier du fou ? Bah...si...

« L'homme » les toisait de toute sa hauteur, l'air encore plus fou.

« Grrr! Pourquoi tu salis mon tablier avec ta morve ? Grr » Grogna-t-il avec une voix terriblement grave.

« Hey ho! C'est pas comme si le sang et les boyaux faisaient propre! » S'insurgea Naruto.

Oh putain oh putain, handicapé qu'il vous disait! Handicapé!

Sasuke, désespéré comme jamais il ne l'avait été, et sur le point de se soumettre à la pulsion la plus basse des hommes : le meurtre, accepta de perdre toute sa dignité et se jeta aux pieds du tueur...bon, ok, il se jeta devant lui, fallait pas exagérer non plus, il allait pas toucher ces bottes poisseuses.

« Je vous en prie tuez-le! Tuez ce crétin! » Supplia le corbeau en pointant du doigt Naruto.

Narruto le regarda, l'air trahit. Le tueur avait l'air soudain pensif...on ne lui avait jamais fait une telle demande, d'habitude c'était les communs : « prenez-moi à sa place! Je mourrais pour lui/elle! » Le gamin aux cheveux noirs avait au moins l'avantage d'être original. Le blond se figea, voyant que « l'homme » considérait la proposition. Son cerveau se mit à marcher à plein régime et il sortit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête :

« Oh non! Pas d'accord...euh...vous allez tout de même pas tuer un orphelin ? » Tenta Naruto.

« Grrr, j'ai été élevé dans une poubelle, moi! Grr! » Grogna le tueur.

« Ah, ça explique les asticots » Déclara le blond, pensif.

Sasuke sanglota à nouveau et leva son visage vers celui du fou putréfié.

« Vous me comprenez maintenant! Vous feriez un cadeau à l'humanité en débarrassant le monde d'un tel crétin et surtout en m'en débarrassant MOI! Ça stupidité et sans précédent! Abrégez ses souffrances et les MIENNES! Il me fait chier depuis tant d'années! »

Naruto se tourna vers lui, la bouche grande ouverte sous le choc et la colère : « Connard mal peigné! » Cria-t-il à l'attention de son rival avant de se tourner vers le fou.

« Justement! Si vous me tuez, vous feriez une bonne action, vous aiderait un autre être humain et carrément le monde! Vous feriez le bien quoi ! Mais vous êtes pas bon! Vous êtes méchant! Greuh! Pensez à votre réputation hein! »

Le tueur releva à nouveau la tête, pensif.

Sasuke regarda le blond, surprit...merde, y avait un truc dans sa caboche!

« Grr! Je vais vous tuer tous les deux! Grr »

L'Uchiwa se tourna, furieux vers Naruto.

« T'aurais pas pu la fermer hein! Bah non! Fallait que tu l'ouvres! J'aurais pu rester en vie moi! MOI! Mais non! Fallait que tu penses qu'à toi!»

Naruto n'y croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Fiche-moi la paix! Traître mal peigné! »

Ah! Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient ses cheveux, bordel ?

« Aaaaaaaaaah! » Hurlèrent-t-ils simultanément de douleur alors qu'une énorme main s'était emparé de leurs cheveux et les traînait. Ils tentèrent de se débattre -de mordre pour Naruto- mais en vain. Le monstre les emmena dans la maison et referma la porte sur eux...

**Fin du chapitre**

Reviews ou pas reviews ? Telle est la question!

A+

Naruto Uchiwa, auteur très désolée mais alors trèèèèèès désolée!


End file.
